Sexo Telefónico
by Kasuhashi
Summary: Shiro recibe una llamada telefónica muy importante de su esposo que llegará tarde a casa


ES IMPORTANTE QUE LEAS ESTO:

-La información de los autores originales estará en cada actualización por si deciden ver la obra original

-Me desligo totalmente de cualquier responsabilidad por el contenido de dichas obras y su propiedad: las historias NO son mías y los personajes TAMPÓCO

-Si alguna de las obras que se publiquen desaparece será porque los autores han decidido que ya no quieren que su traducción exista y tuve que sacarlo

Título original- Phone Sex

Autor original- natdashg

Foro/pagina original de publicación- Archive of Our Own Beta

Personajes- Lance, Shiro

Relación- Lance/Shiro

Summary- Shiro recibe una llamada telefónica muy importante de su esposo que llegará tarde a casa.

Sexo Telefónico

-¿Hola?

-Hola, bebé

-¿Lance?- preguntó Shiro, sin perderse el rugido anormalmente bajo de la voz de su marido al otro lado del teléfono- ¿Dónde estás? Se suponía que estarías en casa hace media hora

-Debes estar tan solito sin mi allí- fue la lasciva respuesta

-Yo-

-Shh, está bien. Pronto estaré en casa para cuidar de mi dulce niño

Shiro sintió que se le paraba el aliento. Cada vez que Lance lo llamaba con nombres de mascotas como "Dulce Niño", eso significaba dos cosas: Lance intentaba deliberadamente sacar de quicio a Shiro, y Shiro estaba a punto de caer.

-Cariño ¿Exactamente qué estás tratando de hacer aquí?- inquirió, los pantalones ya se sentían un poco más apretados mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, queriendo estar listo para cuando Lance volviera a casa.

-Hmm… Oh, nada, ángel. Solo quería llamarte y asegurarme de que estabas bien sin mí. Pronto estaré en casa, pero me preguntaba… ¿Crees que podrías ser un buen chico y hacer algo para mí?

-S-sí –Shiro respiró. Realmente le encanta cuando Lance lo llama así

Shiro usualmente se consideraba un interruptor*. Lance también lo hacía. Funcionaba perfectamente para ellos, ya que a ambos les encantaba que los aporrearan y que lo hicieran por igual. Shiro tampoco se sentía realmente como una persona dominante. Sentía que se le daba demasiado poder, y le gustaba cuidar de Lance cuando estaba arriba. (Aunque igual era rudo si le preguntaban). Sin embargo, cuando Lance estuvo arriba, bastaron dos palabras para que Shiro se convirtiera en sumiso.

-Buen chico- arrulló Lance- lo que quiero que hagas por mí es ir a nuestro cajón especial ¿Puedes hacer eso bebé?

-Sí

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí… papi

Le tomó un tiempo después de que comenzaran a tener relaciones sexuales para que Shiro utilizara ese nombre en Lance. Como Shiro era mayor, era gracioso pensar en Lance como su papá. Sin mencionar que se había sentido avergonzado por siquiera sugerir la idea. Pero una vez que Lance lo escuchó, saltó directamente a bordo y aceptó el papel con entusiasmo, disfrutando de la forma en que hizo que Shiro se sintiera feliz y a salvo.

-Mmm, me encanta escuchar a mi bebé llamarme así

-¡Ah-!- Shiro gimió, haciendo una pausa de caminar hacia el cajón mientras una nueva oleada de placer lo invadía con cada nombre de mascota

-Te encanta cuando te pongo nombres, ¿No?

-Sí papi

-Me gusta también, cariño ¿Ya estás en el cajón?

-…Aún no

-Bueno, ve. No estás tratando de desobedecer, ¿Verdad?

-Uh-uh. No señor

Shiro se atornillo en su cajón al otro lado de la habitación y lo abrió.

-Estoy aquí

-De acuerdo, toma el lubricante, tu juguete favorito y luego acuéstate desnudo en la cama

Shiro hizo lo que le dijeron, quitándose la ropa y acostándose en la cama con los suministros en sus manos.

-Lo hice- dijo en voz baja

-Perfecto. Ahora quiero que toques tu pequeño agujero como yo lo haría. Ábrete hasta que estés jadeando mi nombre. Quiero escuchar todos tus dulces y pequeños gemidos.

Shiro obedeció, lamentándose por la tensión de sus dedos lubricados, abriéndose mientras hacía tijeras y los hundía más profundo. Cuando estuvo bien y se estiró y gritó el nombre de Lance, respiró hondo, esperando su siguiente instrucción.

-Agh- estoy listo, papi

-Buen chico- ronroneó Lance, trayendo otro gemido de Shiro. No había duda de a él le provocaba algo ser alabado.- dime, ¿Qué juguete tomaste?

-El largo y delgado

-¿Y por qué ese?- preguntó Lance, aunque ambos ya sabían la respuesta

-Me recuerda a la polla de papá

-Unf, joder, cariño- Lance gimió a través del teléfono, enviando un escalofrío por la espina dorsal de Shiro- no sabes lo que me estás haciendo. Quiero follarte tan duro. Quieres eso, ¿Verdad?

-Sí, sí lo quiero. Te quiero aquí conmigo- chilló Shiro

-Lo sé bebé. Estaré en casa pronto. Pero hasta que lo esté, quiero que te folles con ese juguete y pretendas que soy yo. Imagina que estoy contigo, llénate tanto como te guste. ¿Harás eso por mí?

-Sí señor

Shiro se puso de rodillas y se inclinó, recogiendo el juguete y llevándolo a su agujero. El juguete, como dijo, era largo y delgado; lo habían conseguido por la sencilla razón de que era lo suficientemente similar al de Lance. Con su textura de veta y cinco niveles de vibración, rápidamente se convirtió en el favorito de Shiro cada vez que Lance desaparecía.

-Uhm ...

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-¿Puedo usar la vibración?

-Hmm… has sido tan bueno conmigo que puedes subir al nivel tres. Pero si te vienes antes serás castigado.

-Prometo que no lo haré. Seré bueno

-Sé que lo harás. Comienza lento por ahora

Ajustándolo a la vibración más baja, Shiro empujó el juguete y dejó escapar un suave gemido.

-¿Se siente bien, cariño?

-Mm-Hmm

-Déjame follarte muy suave y lento ¿Te gusta eso?

-Sí- dijo Shiro, bombeando el juguete constantemente

-te encanta cuando soy gentil ¿No es así?

-Sí papi

-Pero sé que a ti te gusta más rudo también ¿Cierto?

-¡S-Ah! Sí papi

-¿Estás bien? Ya no funciona ¿Verdad?- dice Lance, con voz burlona

-No, no es suficiente- murmuró Shiro en la cama

-¿Quieres más?

-Por favor, dame más

-Bien. Ya que lo pediste tan bien… Continúa y aumenta la vibración al nivel tres.

El corazón de Shiro se aceleró por la recompensa de saltarse un nivel. Se estremeció mientras aumentaba la velocidad, la sensación enviaba chispas por todo su cuerpo.

La sensación debe haber pasado a través del teléfono porque, poco después, la voz de Lance volvió a estar en el oído de Shiro.

-Voy a follarte más duro ahora, no puedes venirte hasta que yo lo diga ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí señor… -siseó Shiro, aumentando el ritmo con el juguete

-Mm, eres mi niño bueno. Eres tan bueno para mí. Tan perfecto

-Ahn … M-mierda … papi- ohhh … ¡Lance!

-Detente

-¿Qu-

Todo movimiento de Shiro cesó. El sonido del vibrador zumbó mientras esperaba escuchar lo que Lance iba a decirle.

-Hay alguien en nuestra casa

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-No te preocupes- dice Lance rápidamente- escucha lo que te digo. Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga que lo hagas

-Bueno

-Apaga el vibrador, déjalo a un lado y luego recuéstate sobre tu espalda con las piernas extendidas. Este alguien va a entrar en nuestra habitación y te follará por mí. No lo mires a menos que te lo diga ¿Lo tienes?

-Pero te quiero a ti, papi

-Si haces lo que te digo y eres un buen chico papi se ocupará de ti cuando llegue a casa, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Shiro consintió, acostándose y cerrando los ojos como le dijeron

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?

-Sí

-Recuerda que si los abres antes que te diga estarás en problemas

-No lo haré

-Bien, él entrará ahora

Solo tomó unos segundos antes de que Shiro escuchara el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando mucho ser bueno para Lance.

El extraño no dijo nada. El único sonido que escucho fue el jalar y desabrochar de la ropa que se quitaba y el hundimiento mientras se subía a la cama sobre Shiro. Shiro se preparó cuando oyó el chorro de lubricante y como se lo pasaba por la polla. Se colocó entre las piernas de Shiro y empujó hacia adentro, haciendo que Shiro arqueara su espalda.

-¡Ah!- Jadeó por el penetramiento

El extraño comenzó a moverse, follando a Shiro, lentamente al principio, con creciente intensidad mientras empujaba más profundo. Cuando tocó fondo, Shiro dejó escapar un largo suspiro, satisfecho de estar lleno. El vibrador había sido agradable, pero no se comparaba con lo feliz que se sentía con la realidad.

La polla del extraño estaba caliente y llenó a Shiro tanto como pudo. Era larga y delgada. Él conocía esta polla.

-Lance- sonrió feliz ante su descubrimiento. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba Lance, que se cernía sobre él posesivamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-No estoy seguro si quedar impresionado porque supieras que fui yo o decepcionado porque nuestro juego está arruinado

-Estaba emocionado de que estuvieras en casa. Te extrañe

-Yo también te extrañe, bebé- dijo Lance, pasando una mano por la mejilla a Shiro.

El hombre mayor se inclinó al tacto y cerró los ojos brevemente antes de recordar algo.

-Oh. Abrí los ojos sin permiso. Lo siento, no fue mi intención

-Lo sé. Tendré que castigarte antes de que podamos continuar

-Está bien- Shiro hizo un puchero.

-Levanta las piernas- instruyó Lance.

Lance se retiró y ayudó al hombre a levantar sus piernas, sosteniéndolas con una mano. Bajó la otra mano rápidamente hacia el culo desnudo de Shiro, solo contando hasta cinco antes de dejar que las piernas del hombre cayeran sobre la cama. Shiro le lanzó a Lance una mirada inquisitiva, ya que típicamente el castigo era diez.

-Es que te hice esperar tanto tiempo y has sido tan bueno o de lo contrario… voy a ser fácil contigo solo por esta vez. Pero no te acostumbres- agregó con un guiño- ¿Te gustaría continuar?

-Sí por favor

-Bien

Lance se alineó de nuevo con Shiro y se empujó hacia adentro, ambos gimiendo por la presión.

-Eres muy estrecho, bebé. Ya estoy tan cerca de venirme por todos los ruidos sucios que me has estado haciendo por teléfono

Sin decir una palabra más, Lance rápidamente se retiró y golpeó con fuerza, aplastando la próstata de Shiro y haciéndolo gritar de placer. Le dio a Shiro unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación de nuevo, y luego estableció un nuevo ritmo, más duro que antes. Cada golpe produjo un gemido de Shiro, completamente naufragado mientras se aferraba a Lance para salvar su vida.

-Tan bueno para mí- gruñó Lance -¿Te gustaría venirte?

-Sí, por-¡Ahn! Por favor, papi …

-Bien. Vente cuando quieras, Mi dulce ángel

Gritando el nombre de Lance, Shiro acabó segundos antes de que le dieran permiso, Lance lo llamó "Su" cosa que lo llevó al límite.

Debió haberse desmayado por un segundo, porque lo siguiente que recordó fue a Lance acariciándole la cara. La propia respiración de Lance era pesada y él había salido, gotas de esperma se escapaban del agujero de Shiro.

-¿Lo hice bien?- dijo Shiro arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Eres Mi Muy Buen Chico

Shiro sonrió y se acurrucó contra su marido, sintiéndose amado y satisfecho en su abrazo.

-Deberíamos limpiarte, Takashi

-En un momento- dijo como más una pregunta que una afirmación.

-Está bien- Lance suspiró feliz, tirando de una manta sobre los dos- podemos descansar un poco, pero luego una ducha".

-¿Ducha conmigo?

-Por supuesto, ángel

Lance presionó un beso en la frente de Shiro y se acurrucó cerca. Le gustaba cuidar a Shiro. Los hizo sentir bien a ambos y fue un alivio para el estrés cuando ambos se metían demasiado en sus propias cabezas. Después de una breve siesta, se ducharían y luego volverían a la cama, con los miembros calientes envueltos uno alrededor del otro.

Y tal vez, si Shiro estuviera preparado, intentarían todo este asunto del sexo telefónico más a menudo.

Notas del Autor/a original: No puedo creer que escribí esto, estoy tan avergonzado. Normalmente no soy una persona Daddy Kink, pero escucha, no hay suficientes shiro bottom / subby en el mundo y si tengo que ser yo quien escriba a Shiro llamando a lance "daddy" lo haré (y lo hice) Espero que le haya hecho justicia. Lo siento si no tiene sentido, esta es mi segunda vez escribiendo porno (bueno, no hetero), así que ¯ \ _ (ツ) _ / ¯

Por favor, háganme saber cómo lo hice y si les gustó (o si simplemente dejo de escribir smut por completo) en los comentarios, ¡y muchas gracias por leer! 3

N/a- primero que nada, pásense por la obra original y denle su apoyo al autor/a que se lo tiene bien merecido.

Tengan la amabilidad de hacerme notar cualquier horror ortográfico que hayan leído por ahí para que pueda corregirlo. Porque estoy terminando de traducir esto a las 02:03 a.m. horario de Argentina, no tengo café, hace frío y me duele el estómago (así que imaginaos como estoy)

*Cuando Shiro dice que "se considera a sí mismo un interruptor" se refiere a lo que la mayoría conoce vulgarmente como "Suke" o sea, dicho de forma aún más vulgar: un hombre al que le gusta dar y que le den por igual.


End file.
